Souvenirs
by LitlleFreedom
Summary: "Je suis ici, seul, dans ce bar miteux qui ne ressemble plus du tout à celui que Shaky a tant chéri. Mais la vérité c'est que je suis là bas, toujours sur ce bon vieux Sunny, a chanté la vie, l'amour et l'amitié. Je les entends rire à gorge déployé, je les vois toujours sourire."/Défi 8 de SwordsgirlJackie/


Bonsoir à tous ! Alors voilà comme vous avez déjà du le remarquer je participes aux 10 défis mis en place par SwordsgrilJackie. De une, pour moi qui suis en panne d'inspiration constante ça permets d'écrire et donc de se remotiver ! Deuxièmement, c'est amusant on peut comparer nos écrits les uns les autres et donc ça permet de nous faire évoluer dans l'écriture ainsi que de recevoir des critiques construites. Finalement, ça relance le fandom qui en a grand besoin ! Du coup, je vous invite tous à y participer, ce sont de très bonnes idées et puis la modératrice est sympa je vous jure, c'est que du bonheur !

Bon, pour en revenir à mon OS, il s'agit du 8eme défi, il fallait intégré les paroles d'une chanson au texte, mais il ne fallait pas qu'il soit séparé du texte, il devait en faire partie intégrale ! A vous de me dire si je l'ai bien réussi. En espérant qu'il vous plaise, en tout cas j'y ai mis beaucoup de coeur. Comme pour mon autre OS Bereavement, je l'ai écrit vraiment avec "passion", je me suis mis à la place du personnage. Je sais pas comment l'expliquer mais en tout cas c'est le second écrit qui me fais ressentir ça et c'est ... vraiment exquis. Enfin bref ! Finis le blabla, bonne lecture et laissé une review svp, ça fait toujours plaisir. j'accepte toutes les critiques.

* * *

« Souvenirs. »

_« Mes très chers compagnons, la vie est longue et rude sans vous. Il n'y a plus rien de rose, je ne peux plus regarder un chapeau de paille, un sabre ou encore une mandarine sans fondre en larmes. Je suis incapable de m'approcher de lance pierre ou encore de barbe à papa. Je ne lis plus et toutes les cuisines du monde me semblent fades. D'ailleurs, j'évite tout ce qui s'apparente à la mécanique. La Terre est devenue un enfer, pourtant, autour de moi personne ne s'en rends compte. Rien n'a changé, si ce n'est que mon cœur est lourd. _

_A cause de ce fruit maudit, je commence mon long chemin vers une agonie éternelle. »_

* * *

Je suis sur l'archipel Shabondy, dans le bar de cette bonne vieille Shaky. Mais malheureusement elle n'en est plus la gérante. Je suis seul, tout seul. Il y a de ça cent ans, ça ne me serait jamais arrivé.

Il y a comme une musique en arrière fond. Ce n'en est pas une en faites, mais cela raisonne comme une douce mélodie à mon oreille. Oui j'entends les autres clients rirent et parlaient avec leurs amis.

_**Je les entends **_et c'est frustrant parce que moi je suis tout seul à ma table de bois.

_**Je les comprends **_aussi, alors quand j'entends derrière moi deux petites gamines insouciantes se promettent de rester ensemble jusqu'à la fin de l'éternité, ça me rends toute choses.

Moi aussi je les aimais ces douces promesses, ça mets du baume au cœur. _**Mais j'ai plus envie d'y croire !**_

L'escargoradio à côté de moi diffuse une chanson coréenne. Cette chanson est plutôt populaire en ce moment. Alors je m'efforce d'apprendre les paroles. _**Je les apprends comme un enfant, **_je n'y cherche pas de sens, ni de sous entendus, c'est comme si la chanteuse parlait une langue inconnue.

Avant j'y aurais vu pleins de signes, sur la vie, l'amour ou encore l'amitié. _**Mais je ne veux plus les voir.**_

Ce bar a bien changé d'ailleurs. Il y a des tas et des tas de jeunes filles. _**J'en vois passé, j'en vois rodés, mais maintenant ça ne m'aime plus !**_ De frêles demoiselles telles qu'elles ne peuvent s'intéresser à un tas d'os comme moi. Puis de toute façon, moi non plus je ne les aime plus. Leurs petites culotes ne m'attirent même plus.

Je me plonge dans de doux songes, aux côtés d'amis imaginaires. Je les imagine se lançant derrière moi à l'aventure.

_**J'en vois qui court à mes côtés, **_fonçant au devant du danger. Mais maintenant je ne peux que les imaginer. Avant, j'avais de vrais amis avec moi, des amis qui m'ont fais découvrir de tas de choses, qui m'ont fais me sentir vivant et aimé.

_**Sensation révolues.**_

Alors _**dans le courage **_ d'une bataille je me rappelle qu'ils se seraient tenus à mes côtés s'ils le pouvaient encore.

_**Et pour l'hommage, **_à chaque victoire je lève mon bras gauche ou un petit médaillon en forme de chapeau de paille pend à mon poignet.

_**Je me raccroche aux souvenirs.**_

_**Le temps qu'on calme, **_je me dis que presque rien n'arrivait à mettre en rogne mon capitaine, ni Chopper et Ussop d'ailleurs. Hormis l'injustice peut être et aussi lorsque l'on faisait du mal à leurs amis, à notre équipage.

_**Le temps d'un drame, **_j'essaie de me rappeler que leurs sourires sont éternels, qu'ils ont toujours sourit en permanence hormis peut être un sabreur aux cheveux verts, un peu plus aigri que les autres.

_**Je me raccroche aux souvenirs.**_

Je glisse ma main dans ma veste de costume pour en ressortir une photo. _**Pas qu'une photo mais un bonheur, **_comme en témoigne le gamin brun et son sourire de trois kilomètres de long au centre de l'image.

Je me remémore également la chanson préféré de mon capitaine. Et des larmes coulent sur mes joues osseuses. _**Pas qu'une chanson pour laquelle on pleurs. **_Cette chanson était symbole de notre amitié. Aussi bien celle que j'ai construit avec Luffy et les autres, que celle avec mon ancien équipage.

Je sais que de là haut ils _**me soutiennent dans mes propos .**_Même morts ce sont eux qui me font tenir _**et m'entraînent toujours plus haut.**_

_**Ils sont le conseil, l'assurance, **_tant de fois ils ont sécher mes larmes et raviver mon espoir.

_**Ils sont les contes et les avenirs. **_Ils se sont tous battus pour leur rêve et aujourd'hui, ils l'ont tous réalisaient.

_**Ils sont les rappels en confiance. **_Parce que je sais que de là haut ils surveillent mes arrières.

Il y a tant de souvenirs que je garde en mémoires ! _**Bons ou mauvais on s'en inspire.**_

_**Je les relie **_souvent tard dans la nuit, nos aventures écrite par la douce main de notre navigatrice sur ce journal de bord maintenant poussiéreux. _** Je les repasse **_dans ma tête, les revis sous les étoiles.

_**Ça me ravie, **_me soulage quelques secondes de cette réalité trop dure à vivre. Leur absence, m'as changé. Du squelette bon vivant _**ça me remplace **_en sorte de cadavre psycho-dépressif.

Je me rappelle chaque jour un peu plus les journées que j'ai passées avec eux. _**Je les emplois **_comme des antis-dépresseurs. Je me souviens des traits de chacun de leur visage, parfois, j'attrape une feuille, un crayon de bois et _**je les retrace. **_

Alors, je cherche la vie dans ses graffitis, j'attends leur sourire, je me persuade que l'écho de leurs voix arrivera à mes oreilles et que peut être, si je me retourne ils seront là. _**En vain.**_

Il y a des nuits qui me font penser à des batailles. Mais ce sont des batailles perdu d'avance, parce que vous voyez, on ne bataille pas avec la mort. Alors _**dans le courage, **_je fais tout pour ignorer la douleur dans ma poitrine est tente de lutter contre l'insomnie.

_**Et pour l'hommage, **_je tente de sourire, je n'y arrive pas tout le temps.

_**Je me raccroche aux souvenirs.**_

_**Le temps qu'on calme **_mes nuits agitées et mes battements de cœur quand je crois les apercevoir au détour d'une rue.

_**Le temps d'un drame, **_je me souviens à tous de leur agonie, ils se sont envolés un à un, tels des oiseaux. Pouf ! Disparus, au fil des années et du temps. Le temps est meurtrier. Je le déteste, le temps.

_**Je me raccroche aux souvenirs.**_

Dés que je pense oublier leurs visages et leurs petites manies à tous, je ressors cette photo de ma veste. Oui parce que ce n'est _**pas qu'une photo mais un bonheur.**_

D'ailleurs le rhum de Binks n'est _**pas qu'une chanson pour laquelle on pleurs.**_

Je suis sûr qu'ils _**me soutiennent dans mes propos.**_

Et puis c'est toujours grâce à eux que je me bats, ils m'aident de là bas _**et m'entraînent toujours plus haut.**_

_**Je suis ici**_, seul, dans ce bar miteux qui ne ressemble plus du tout à celui que Shaky a tant chéri.

Mais la vérité c'est que _**je suis là bas,**_ toujours sur ce bon vieux Sunny, a chanté la vie, l'amour et l'amitié. Je les entends rire à gorge déployé, je les vois toujours sourire.

_**Rien n'est moins volage **_que moi. Je suis incertain, peut être fou qui sait ? En tout cas je suis certainement dépressif et je ne veux pas en guérir.

_**On a tous un peu dans nos rêves **_des évènements du passé, qui viennent nous hantés, nous faire réalisés que la vie a perdu de son goût et de sa beauté.

Ce sont souvent des _**souvenirs confus qu'on embellit de plus belles. **_Parce qu'après tout, le passé est toujours meilleur, toujours plus beau que le présent. Que mon présent.

Je repense au sourire de Luffy, au sale caractère de Zoro et à l'amour que Nami portait pour l'argent. Je me souviens de la joie de vivre d'Ussop, des bons petits plats de Sanji et de la naiveté du petit Chopper. Je me rappelle le calme de cette chère Nico Robin et l'extravagance de ce bon vieux Franky. Tous différents mais pourtant tous si liés, on était tous près à donner sa vie pour les autres dans cet équipage. Et cela grâce à un homme unique, Monkey D. Luffy. Il sera _**pour toute la vie un modèle**__._Et dieu sait à quel point ma vie est longue.

Alors…

_**Dans le courage,**_

_**Et pour l'hommage, **_

_**Je me raccroche aux souvenirs.**_

_**Le temps qu'on calme, **_

_**Le temps d'un drame, **_

_**Je me raccroche aux souvenirs.**_

_**Pas qu'une photo mais un bonheur, **_

_**Pas qu'une chanson pour laquelle on pleurs.**_

_**Me soutiennent dans mes propos**_

_**Et m'entraînent toujours plus haut.**_

Il y a de cela cent ans j'aurais surement conclu par un « Yohoho ».

_« Mais aujourd'hui je ne veux plus rire, aujourd'hui je veux mourir. »_

* * *

J'ai oublié de le préciser plus haut, mais la chanson est "Souvenirs" de Joyce Jonathan. Voilà, est -ce que ça vous a plu ? Dites moi vos impressions en review, peu de lecteurs laisse de review et pourtant il faut que vous sachiez que c'est important ! Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer la déception qu'un auteur peut ressentir lorsque son OS n'obtient que des "Vues". Oui parce que c'est comme de l'indifférence et vous savez quoi ? L'idifférence est le pire des mépris. Je vous jure c'est pas du charabia ! On se sent troubler quand on a pas de review. Enfin bref, j'arrête de faire mon Caliméro. ^^' Mais sans rire, c'est la vérité !

Un merci énorme (ouais encore!) à SwordsgirlJackie qui m'as permise de me sentir à nouveau "spéciale" lors de l'écriture d'un OS, ça ne m'était pas arrivé une autre fois qu'avec mon OS "Bereavement". Alors vraiment tu m'as fais vivre un moment super ! Bisous et j'espère que ça t'as plu !


End file.
